Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) is a multi-carrier transmission technique, where a single data stream is transmitted over a number of lower rate subcarriers (SCs). An OFDM signal includes a plurality of symbols. Each symbol includes a guard interval (“GI”), which is a copy of the latter (or last) segment (“LS”) of the OFDM signal. The GI thus serves as a cyclic prefix used by the OFDM receiver to demodulate the signal.
Multimode handheld devices can obtain embedded modules which support cellular services, e.g., speech via GSM/GPRS Groupe Special Mobile (Global System for Mobile communications)/(General Packet Radio Service), and other services, e.g., reception of DVB-T/H (Digital Video Broadcasting—Terrestrial/Handheld) digital television or IP datastreams. A transmission burst from one of these services on a device can disturb the receipt and processing of an OFDM signal for another services on the device.